Enredados
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Sí claro. Todavía me acuerdo de 'Tus ojos son más azules que los suyos. Cuando me miro no veo quién soy, sino quién me gustaría ser. Son el puto espejo de Oesed. Déjame, no sé lo que digo'. HPverse. AU.


Muy bien, vamos allá.

Hola a todos de nuevo (y a los que no sabéis hola por primera vez). Aquí Kaith Jackson para servíos. Hoy os presento un fic que no solo tiene un gran significado para mí sino también para la señorita **Janet Cab** , preciosa, majestuosa y con una mente tan maravillosa que emite luz propia. Y tiene mucho significado ya que este fic fue escrito por el motivo de su cumpleaños (y pensar que todo surgió contigo diciendo que estos dos se parecían mucho a Rapunzel y Eugène). Y ya que se ha animado a subir mi regalo, tendré que subir el suyo. Es la ley.

Os hago un rápido resumen. Nos conocimos gracias a su fabuloso Guerra de Guerrillas y de esas veces que estuvimos hablando hasta la una y pico de la mañana, concluimos que un **fandom no era un fandom sin tener un AU de Harry Potter**. Desde entonces, es decir, desde hace más de **dos años** hemos estado planeando una historia para honrar esa frase. Hasta el día de hoy tenemos **poco menos de doscientas páginas** escritas entre las dos. Algún día nos animaremos a dar a luz a este fic. Por ahora solo dejaré entrever un pedacito ínfimo de una historia mucho, MUCHO más grande.

Espero que os guste. Es algo que tiene un gran significado para nosotras.

Ah, por cierto, este fic lo ha beteado mi preciosa novia **Sága** a quien le agradezco mucho que corrija mis estúpidos fallos. Y a quien quiero un montón.

 _Disclaimer:_ Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, ninguno de los fandoms me pertenece. Es obra de dos autores maravillosos a quienes les tengo un respeto y admiración imposibles.

* * *

 _Enredados_

Es la quincuagésima vez que quedan para ver una película.

No las ha contado (por supuesto que no, que ordene sus cartas por fechas es una cosa y controlar las veces que ha pisado su casa es otra muy distinta). Hay formas más fáciles de saber cuántas películas de Disney han visto. Por eso los clásicos están numerados, para situaciones como esta en la que Armin se pregunta cuántas horas de dibujos animados llevan entre pecho y espalda.

Y deben de ser _muchas_ porque cuando vieron Blancanieves, allá por agosto del año pasado, las cosas eran bastante diferentes. Solo había que apreciar de qué manera estaban sentados. En el sofá de su casa, cadera con cadera, una bolsa de palomitas de colores y la televisión de cuarenta pulgadas recién comprada cargando el inicio de la película. (« _¿Siete enanos y una chica? No sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas, Arlert». «Deja descansar tu mente por una vez, Kirschtein, no sea que estalle». «¿Kirschtein, eh? Supongo que los viejos hábitos no se olvidan». «Tú me has llamado Arlert, así que ya vamos a mano»)._ Ahora están en una posición un tanto más comprometida. En la cama, medioacostados, Armin sentado entre las piernas de Jean apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y sintiendo su barbilla en la coronilla. _Enredados_ discurre en el ordenador nuevo de su padre y si Jean dejara de acariciarle la piel del estómago a lo mejor podría concentrarse en lo que ocurre en la película.

—Se va a matar —asegura Jean al ver que Rapunzel y Flynn se tiran por un barranco—. O sea no tiene el pelo hecho de acero ni nada. Y ni siquiera se ha puesto un hechizo antirrotura.

—Queda más de la mitad de la película —le indica Armin con todo el interior de la boca mordido y remordido por culpa de las caricias. Demasiado suaves como para dejarle pensar en otra cosa. Ojalá tuviera a Lucas para que defendiera su honor pero lleva más de una hora durmiendo la mona en el hipogrifo de papel que sigue sin nombre—. Y es Disney, Jean, claro que no van a terminar con la cabeza estampada entre las rocas.

—Le quitas todo el misterio al asunto, Armin.

—Quizás si hablaras un poco menos, cogerías el misterio del asunto tú solito.

Y las caricias no paran. Continúan hacia arriba y hacia abajo y ya no le queda más boca que morder.

—Sabes que eso no puedo hacerlo.

—No. —Armin mete su mano por debajo de la camiseta para enredar los dedos con los suyos. No encuentra ninguna resistencia y le acaricia la piel de la palma con el pulgar—. Lo sé.

Es una de las cosas que más le gustan de él. Tiene un comentario ácido para cualquier cosa y jamás se calla nada, ni siquiera cuando la situación lo amerita. Cuando no entiende algo, pregunta y exige tener una respuesta que le satisfaga inmediatamente. Y si no la obtiene, la busca él mismo. Debate, investiga, y si tiene que pelearse a uñas y dientes para defender a los suyos, lo hace de manera justa (o busca alguna forma de que no le pillen). Jean es la lealtad personificada, con un toque de autoridad que él desconoce bajo esa apariencia de perro insatisfecho. Es auténtico, único y fiel.

Y sin embargo le pasa algo. Lo conoce seis años, con sus días y sus noches y todo lo que ocurre en ellas, así que lo puede decir con bastante certeza. Jean no es de los que se quejan por todo. Si algo no le gusta, lo dice a la cara, te da razones sólidas y siempre propone algo nuevo que hacer. Así que Armin aguanta como puede las caricias, las quejas y todo lo que viene en el paquete porque en el fondo le gusta la película y se siente ínfimamente dolido al ver que Jean no se ha entusiasmado como él al escuchar _Madre sabe más._

—Hala y ahora se van a ahogar. ¡Tomad branquialgas, haced algo útil!

—Ellos no saben qué son las branquialgas, Jean —le recuerda Armin con amabilidad y paciencia. ¿Por qué no le habla claro? _"No, Armin, no me gusta esta película, ponme de nuevo Monstruos SA que me moló un huevo Mike Wazowski"._ Él le contestaría que le gusta porque es verde y que así se siente como en casa. Jean le pincharía en el costado donde tiene más cosquillas y todo estaría hablado y solucionado.

 _Creía que habíamos dejado las falsedades atrás, Jean._

—O sea que a la tía le brilla el pelo, es más resistente que el diamante y puede curar a la vieja de su madre de la muerte, pero no sabe qué son las branquialgas. —Bufa a sus espaldas pero Armin trata de no entrar en el juego. Ha aguantado la mitad de la película y puede seguir aguantando todo lo que haga falta. Tendrá que salir de él el hablar claro y proponer hacer cualquier otra cosa—. ¿ _Eugène_? Joder, qué nombre más cutre. Peor que el tuyo, _Arminito._

A Armin se le acaba la paciencia en un suspiro. Pausa la película y se da la vuelta para besarle la cara de niño consentido que sabe que tiene.

Premio. Jean está haciendo un mohín con la boca, tuerce la nariz y frunce el ceño y Armin tiene que contar hasta diez para no besarle toda la cara.

—Si no te gusta la película podemos dejarlo —le asegura tras cerrar la pantalla del portátil. La canción de Rapunzel se interrumpe a la mitad. Lástima, la reacción de Eugène al ver que su mano está curada es casi lo mejor de la película—. No terminamos La bella durmiente así que podemos parar de ver esta también.

—Aurora es lo más imbécil que he visto. Solo tenía que _no_ pincharse el dedo, ese era su único trabajo y la acabó jodiendo —se ríe Jean dejándose besar, un perro con su juguete favorito—. Nah, en realidad me gusta, eso de rescatar a la princesa en la torre y ver las luces me mola mucho. Además, Rapunzel se parece mucho a un Ravenclaw que me trae de cabeza. Es mona, feliz de la vida y lucha medianamente bien con su sartén de la tienda de la esquina.

—Me siento halagado —bromea Armin volviendo a su asiento favorito, todavía con la mosca detrás de la oreja—. Pero, llámame loco, yo no cambiaría mi varita por una sartén. Y tengo los ojos azules, no verdes.

—¿Sí? ¿A ver? —Jean le coge con cuidado la cabeza y le obliga a mirarle. Como es habitual, Armin se queda sin aire en cuanto se acerca más de los tres centímetros que su corazón puede soportar. Jean tiene los pómulos altos, los ojos castaños, los labios finos y si fuera un poco más encantador se rompería en mil pedazos (y Armin con él)— Anda, es verdad. Nunca me había fijado.

 _Sí claro. Todavía me acuerdo de 'Tus ojos son más azules que los suyos. Cuando me miro no veo quién soy, sino quién me gustaría ser. Son el puto espejo de Oesed. Déjame, no sé lo que digo'._

—Tú también te pareces a alguien de la película —comenta Armin para no avergonzarlo (aún recuerda el suave sonrojo en su cuello que no tenía nada que ver con la poción que estaban preparando).

—Flynn, ¿verdad? —Jean le ofrece una sonrisa abierta y luego le da un par de besos en la nariz— Claro que se parece a mí, es encantador, guapo, valiente y sus chistes son lo mejor que he escuchado nunca. "¡No dibujan bien mi nariz!" se ha convertido en todo un clásico.

—¿Flynn? Ni hablar, es demasiado hombre para ti. —Armin estira los brazos y le acaricia la nuca—. Eres Máximus de todas todas.

— _¿El caballo?_ ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara dura, Arlert? —se escandaliza él. Armin ahoga las risas en su boca. Enreda la lengua con la suya y los dedos en el pelo y enredarse con él es lo único que importa de verdad durante un par de minutos. Quizás algo más— No quería fastidiar nuestra noche Disney —gimotea cuando la magia empieza a desaparecer en con un par de besos fugaces—, pero… pero quería…

—¿Qué? —Armin ha acabado encima de él con la boca caliente y ganas de acariciarle toda la noche. Le cuesta unos segundos entender que por fin le va a decir por qué ha estado tan raro toda la tarde.

—Quería comprobar algo. —Jean le coge de la cadera y le aparta un momento para volver a sentarse en la cama—. Me lo enseñó Andreas ayer. Y fue… flipante.

—¿Qué es?

—Ven aquí —le pide abriendo de nuevo las piernas. Armin se vuelve a sentar en su regazo y Jean le mete la mano por debajo de la camiseta.

—Si lo que querías es meterme mano, lo tenías mucho más fácil un segundo antes —bromea él dejándose llevar por las caricias.

Jean le muerde el cuello y sube por la piel con besos hasta llegar al oído.

—Deja de ser tan malditamente encantador, ¿quieres? Me distraes.

Armin deja escapar el aire por la nariz y cierra los ojos. Es débil a los mimos, Jean lo sabe y siempre utiliza esa carta cuando quiere algo de él. Normalmente no muy legal y a veces puede que se salte las normas una o dos veces más de lo que debería. _«Me quedo a dormir. Tres veces por semana. Por lo menos. El azul me da buenas vibraciones_ _»_.

Entonces lo siente. Ahí mismo, encima del estómago. Un zumbido silencioso, una pequeña sacudida en la piel que se hace más intensa con cada segundo que pasa. Armin sabe lo que es en cuanto empieza a notarlo. Es como hablar con un amigo al que solo ha visto de lejos o la primera vez que se tapa con su manta azul cada invierno. Reconfortante y familiar.

—Es tu magia —dice emocionado al sentirla. Su magia vibra otra vez y le hace cosquillas en la piel y algo le dice que está contento de verle.

—Lo sabía —sonríe Jean en su oído. Le besa la mejilla como puede sin quitarle la mano de la piel—. Sabía que tú sí podías sentirla. Lo sabía, lo sabía Armin.

—Claro que sí —gimotea sin dejar de sonreír. Es imposible no sentirla, la cantidad de energía que alberga Jean es abrumadora—. Es como... bichos.

—¿Bichos? —se ríe Jean mordiéndole la oreja— Creía que se te daban bien las palabras, Arlert. ¿Puedes ser más específico?

—Luciérnagas —se corrige él tratando de concentrarse. La magia de Jean frunce el ceño y espera una respuesta medianamente coherente—. En grupo. Se encienden y se apagan como luces de Navidad y están desordenadas pero van en formación todas a un mismo lugar.

La magia de Jean, de alguna forma, sonríe henchida de orgullo. Y Armin le sonríe de vuelta.

—No sabía que se podía transmitir la magia.

—Se supone que lo daremos en Encantamientos avanzados para hacer hechizos no verbales. —Jean le pasa los dedos por el estómago y su magia empieza a esparcirse por su piel a sus anchas, divirtiéndose a su costa—. Así que técnicamente puede que hayamos incumplido _un poquito_ la ley al hacer esto.

—Siempre me enredas para saltarnos las normas. —Con cualquier otra cosa, Armin estaría muy molesto por haber quebrantado la ley. Pero no hoy. No ahora que nota la magia de Jean sobre su piel y eso le hace estar más cerca de él que nunca.

—Por ahora no te he oído quejarte —Jean sube y baja la mano y Armin empieza a sentirse bastante abrumado al notar que tiene a Jean por todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Infinitas manos tocándole, instándole, convenciéndole con palabras bonitas.

 _Enrédame más, Jean._

—¿Me enseñarás a hacerlo, no? —pregunta dándose la vuelta. Las infinitas manos de Jean le acarician la espalda y sabe que van a tener que dejar la película para otro momento.

—¿Quieres que lo intente ahora?

—Ni se te ocurra.

Jean sonríe satisfecho quitándole la camiseta con una mano y acariciando su pelo con la otra. Algún día comprobará que la magia de Armin es tal y como se la imagina, como un mar calmo de olas tranquilas que viajan ordenadamente hasta la orilla, a la espera de una tormenta que solo se da de cuando en cuando. Algún día se meterá con Armin solo para que le toque con esas manos pequeñas llenas de cortes y le inunde con su magia para mantenerlo quieto en el asiento y así sentarse él encima. Algún día le comentará, de pasada y sin darle la importancia que merece, que solo las almas gemelas pueden sentir la magia del otro y se reirá al ver que Armin se ha sonrojado hasta el nacimiento del cabello. _«¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?» «Porque tenía miedo de que yo no fuera tan perfecto para ti como tú lo eres para mí»._

Pero, si eso, ya en un futuro. Ahora tiene el deber de ponerse encima de él, besarle la boca y enredarle entre las sábanas para no dejarle dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

Te quiero infinito, Janet. Infinito y más allá. Y estoy deseando releer Entreguerras en ffnet porque ese fic lo merece. Y tú también.

KJ*


End file.
